1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device such as a data comparison circuit.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content-addressable memory (CAM) has a function of comparing a specified data word with data words stored within the CAM to search for a matching data word. When the matching data word is found within the CAM, the CAM outputs an address of the matching data word. The CAM can compare a specific data word with data words stored within the CAM; thus the CAM can have a higher processing speed than random-access memory (RAM), when the CAM specializes in data comparison.
Non-Patent Document 1 given below discloses the circuit configuration of a CAM memory cell.